Hors-séries d'Une Aventure au-delà des Murs
by GwenTheWhiteTiger
Summary: Plusieurs one-shot qui s'écartent de l'axe principal de l'histoire, indépendants les uns des autres. Je conseille d'avoir lu Une Aventure au-delà des Murs avant de lire les hors-séries, ne serait-ce que pour bien comprendre les relations entre les personnages. Les genres "humour" et "romance" seront les principaux présents, cependant tous les genres peuvent être confondus.
**Hey ! Voilà mon premier hors-série (pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de deux semaines !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré la longueur ;)**

 **Marrez-vous bien !**

* * *

[point de vue de Petra]

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Enfin tranquille dans ma chambre, je vais pouvoir m'atteler au rapport pour Levi heichou. Je me dirige vers mon bureau et m'assois sur la chaise. Une fois bien installée je commence à rédiger le rapport de notre dernière expédition. Hanji-san a réussi à capturer deux titans, Sawney et Bean. Quels drôles de noms ! Ils sont cloués au sol – littéralement – plus loin sur le camp, et ils sont sous surveillance. Cela vaut mieux, avec le nombre de nouvelles recrues qu'il y a, un accident serait vite arrivé. Levi heichou a encore été très impressionnant, comme toujours il voit ce qu'il se passe avant nous et sait comment agir immédiatement. Aah… Levi heichou.

Je me retourne en sursaut lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

\- Auruo ! Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? Je travaille, va chercher des noises à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Le caporal ne frappe pas aux portes, et puis tu adores quand je viens t'embêter un peu, avoues-le.

Je le regarde faire une tête d'abruti finit, il essaie de faire quoi avec ses yeux là ? Ah ! C'est censé être un air attendrissant ? Pardon Auruo…

\- Tu n'es pas Levi heichou, alors arrête de l'imiter. Lui, il a une classe naturelle et une façon de faire carrément canon.

\- Pff, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Moi aussi j'ai une classe naturelle Petra, tu ne l'as juste pas encore remarqué parce que je ne l'exhibe pas comme lui.

Son haussement de sourcils me fait vraiment peur, de toute façon il faut que je rédige le rapport pour Levi heichou !

\- C'est ça oui, aller dehors, je bosse là !

Je me lève et le pousse jusqu'à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Il proteste mais il se laisse faire quand même.

\- On se voit au dîné alors ?

\- Oui oui, ouste !

Je ferme la porte et retourne à mon rapport. Je relis les dernières lignes que j'ai écrites… mhm… ah oui, Levi heichou. Je l'admire tellement !

Après avoir écrit tout un pavé sur Levi heichou je finis rapidement mon rapport et décide d'aller manger avant d'aller le donner au major Erwin.

J'entre dans le réfectoire et vois Auruo me faire de grands signes, la chaise à sa droite est libre. Je me dirige vers lui et m'assois sur la chaise en question.

\- T'en as mis du temps, t'as mis quoi dans ton rapport ? Un titan ?

\- Ce qu'il faut mettre dans un rapport, un vrai rapport, pas comme les tiens.

\- Je résume ! Les supérieurs ne veulent pas lire un dictionnaire à chaque rapport, alors je ne dis que l'essentiel.

Haussement de sourcils, le retour. Il a vraiment une tête d'idiot…

Une voix familière provient du bout de la table.

\- Manges, et si tu es bien élevé tu n'ouvriras plus ta bouche jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Levi heichou ! Même au bout de la table il vient à mon secours, oooh ! Sa voix froide et menaçante, son regard perçant qui traverserait n'importe quelle âme, sans oublier son attitude nonchalante ! Il est si attirant ! Je fonds.

\- Hmpf !

Je tourne la tête vers Auruo, il a l'air vexé. Il s'est reculé sur son dossier de chaise et croise les bras en faisant la moue. Quel enfant ! Levi heichou ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, il a bien plus de classe en même temps. Je le regarde discrètement, il boit. Il a sa manière à lui de prendre son verre par le haut pour boire. Ses yeux sont dirigés vers le reste de la salle, je me retourne pour voir ce qui l'intéresse autant. Il observe la cinquième table, mais son regard reste fixé sur quelque chose. Je suis le chemin invisible du regard de Levi heichou jusqu'au jeune Eren plusieurs fois. C'est bien lui qu'il regarde, mais… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Ses yeux ! Ils sont différents de d'habitude, moins… froids. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour Eren. Une étincelle brille dans son regard puis il tourne la tête, et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Je me tourne brusquement et regarde Eren, ses yeux sont rivés vers Levi heichou, et animés de la même étincelle que celle que je viens d'apercevoir dans ceux du caporal. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, Levi heichou est un homme, et il s'intéresse aux femmes. J'en suis sûre, même s'il ne m'a jamais regardé avec une telle intensité, je suis sûre qu'un jour il me remarquera.

 ** _[vous pouvez mettre cette musique si vous voulez être à fond dans l'ambiance, comme Petra : Pomp and Circumstance / If you do, do]_**

J'entre dans ma chambre et vois mon rapport sur le bureau. Je m'en saisi et sors, direction le bureau du major Erwin. Je sais que lui et les autres supérieurs sont en réunion importante, mais si je n'apporte pas mon rapport maintenant je vais oublier de le rendre. Je traverse le camp, il fait nuit depuis un moment. J'arrive devant le bureau du major et je toque à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je réitère mon geste, toujours rien. J'entends pourtant du bruit à l'intérieur, je décide alors d'ouvrir la porte, j'attendrai dans un coin s'ils sont si occupés.

Je reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

Le major Erwin, Hanji-san, Mike et Levi heichou sont en train de danser autour du bureau, en plein milieu de la pièce. Levi heichou croise et décroise ses jambes en sautillant, et en décrivant des cercles avec ses avant-bras, puis lève son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, derrière, pour le faire redescendre plus lentement le long de son torse. Le major, à côté de lui, décrit un arc de cercle vers le sol avec ses bras, tout en balançant son bassin d'un côté à l'autre, en rythme avec le mouvement de ses bras. Hanji-san est en face d'eux, derrière le bureau. Elle croise et décroise ses bras en coordination avec le balancement de sa tête et son bassin. Mike lève un bras après l'autre vers le haut, pointant le plafond de l'index. Ces deux derniers se mettent à donner deux coups de coude vers la gauche à l'unisson. Enfin, Levi heichou et le major se penchent tous deux en avant pour se redresser lentement, d'abord au niveau des épaules, puis du dos en formant une cambrure jusque dans leurs reins.

Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqué à cause du volume de la musique, et surtout parce qu'ils sont plongés dans ce qu'ils font.

Hanji-san est la première à me voir, et n'est pas du tout surprise.

\- Tiens, Petra ! Tu apportes ton rapport ? J'ai hâââte de le lire !

Elle se rue vers moi et m'arrache le carnet relié des mains.

\- Euh oui, mon rapport.

Je la regarde et lui rends son sourire. Le major Erwin s'avance vers moi.

\- J'avais pourtant précisé que c'était une réunion importante, et qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on soit dérangés, je peux savoir ce qui est si urgent pour que tu sois ici ?

\- Hum… eh bien j'avais peur d'oublier de vous donner mon rapport si je ne le faisais pas ce soir. Désolée d'être entrée comme ça, j'ai entendu du bruit alors je pensais que je pouvais attendre à l'intérieur si vous étiez très occupés. Cela ne se reproduira pas !

Je me penche en avant pour présenter mes excuses. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher et mettre une main sur mon épaule.

\- C'est bon, on a le rapport et on va dire que tu n'as rien vu, ok ?

Je me redresse d'un coup et plonge mon regard dans celui de Levi heichou. Il est si attentionné !

\- O-Oui Levi heichou !

Il hoche la tête.

\- Va dormir, tu dois t'occuper de ton équipement demain.

\- Merci caporal, passez une bonne nuit.

Je salue chacun leur tours Hanji-san, le major Erwin et Mike, puis sors du bureau. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, en posant la main sur mon épaule. « La main de Levi heichou s'est posée ici ». Je vais faire de beaux rêves cette nuit.

* * *

 **Ça** **vous a plu ? Je me suis inspirée d'une MMD sur YouTube pour écrire cette histoire x) Je vous écris le titre de la vidéo si vous voulez la voir, puisque je ne peux pas mettre le lien : [SnK_MMD] Erwin, Eren, Levi, Mike, Hanji - Pomp and Circumstance (cover shoose). Je sais c'est court mais il y en aura d'autres ! Je prends aussi vos idées si vous en avez, je me ferai un plaisir de les écrire ! Dites moi ça dans les reviews ;)**

 **Pleins de bisous à vous !**


End file.
